Dinah Barton (Earth-9602)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9602 | BaseOfOperations = JLA headquarters | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Black Canary and Mockingbird were combined in a Marvel versus DC crossover (Human mutate) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerard Jones; Mark Waid; Howard Porter; John Dell | First = JLX #1 | Last = JLX #1 | HistoryText = Along with fellow heroes Angelhawk (Warren Hall) and Goliath (Oliver Queen), Canary discovered the body of the World War II hero known as Super-Soldier (Clark Kent) in suspended animation -- frozen in an iceberg in the Northern Atlantic Ocean. The shocked heroes carefully defrosted Super-Soldier's body, discovering to their delight that he was still alive after all these years. Finally back in action, Super-Soldier joined forces with Canary and the other assembled heroes and formed the Judgment League: Avengers. When Canary first met fellow Judgment League: Avenger member Hawkeye (Clint Archer), Cupid's arrows flew -- although she found herself torn between the emerald bowman and Goliath.According to unpublished Amalgam Comics history. Along with the other members of the JLA, Canary was transported to Apokolips by Doctor Strangefate (Charles Xavier) in order to fight the forces of Thanoseid during the Secret Crisis of the Infinity Hour.According to unpublished Amalgam Comics history. Near the close of the Secret Crisis of the Infinity Hour, Canary was among those heroes present as American Girl (Carol Barnes), the former sidekick of Super-Soldier, heroically sacrificed her life to further the heroes' cause. The metamutant member of the Judgment League: Avengers known as Aqua-Mariner (Arthur McKenzie) was framed for the destruction of three Roxxon oil freighters, a heinous criminal act which was actually perpetrated by the metamutant-hating madman known as Will Magnus. Given Aqua-Mariner's longtime personal war against surface dwellers who would harm his undersea habitat, the United States government automatically labeled him an "eco-terrorist" and sent in an army of troops to apprehend him without so much as an investigation. Canary and her fellow non-metamutant members of the JLA eventually captured Aqua-Mariner and imprisoned him without trial. Outraged by the manner in which their fellow metamutant was imprisoned without trial, most of the metamutant members of the JLA, under the guidance of the mysterious New Gotham power broker known only as Mr. X (Marco Xavier), freed Aqua-Mariner from JLA custody and set out to find the lost city of Atlantis, the legendary city of Homo Superior, under the surface of the Atlantic Ocean. But the Canary and her fellow non-metamutant members of the Judgment League: Avengers were not about to give up Aqua-Mariner without a fight. On the stormy waters of the North Atlantic Ocean, Canary and the Judgment League: Avengers engaged their former teammates -- the band of renegade metamutants now known as the JLX -- in an attempt to capture the metamutant Aqua-Mariner, who was wanted for torching Roxxon oil tankers. Sitting atop the shoulder of fellow JLA member Goliath, Canary boarded the JLX Wavecruiser, but was soon temporarily disabled by JLX member Wraith's (Todd LeBeau) shadow powers while Goliath was preoccupied with JLX member Runaway. After Angelhawk (the JLA member who was secretly a metamutant in league with Mr. X) feigned a broken back, Super-Soldier instructed the Judgment League: Avengers to retreat so that they could seek medical treatment for Angelhawk, vowing to bring Aqua-Mariner to justice another day. | Powers = Canary possesses a sonic cry. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Acoustikinesis